Aristocats meets the paw patrol
by monkeylover25
Summary: First crossover the aristocats gets kicked out again all the way to adventure bay while they are there they go on adventures and learn new things other then paint and play music they have to get them home another way when the train does not allow them to go back since the package said no return (you will see when that part comes) I will fix the spelling errors when I get the chance


I know I said I won't make another story for a while but I got an idea that I really want to get out the arisocats got kicked out of their home again and are futher from home then usual and meet some important pups (I will have Zuma with his speech impendment)

It was a normal day in Paris where the Aristocats live the new butler that Madam got for the house was even meaner then Eggar when she was not around he throws stuff at them

Well he then decided to get rid of them by putting them in a cage when they were sleeping and put them on a train far away

The three kittens along with (two younger ones named Rainbow and Sunny) (they are my oc's) were all playing when their madam called them all to eat their dinner then go to bed since she has something planned for them tomorrow

Madam: come kittens your parents are waiting for you

All the kittens meow and run up to her Rainbow was meowing so she could be picked up And that is what she did

In the kitchen

Dutches: there you are

Sunny: hey mom

Rainbow: hi mom

Thomas o mally: no heys or hi's for your dad here

Sunny decided to tackle him to the ground

Tuloise: this is good

Marie: I'm so exicted to go with Madam tomorrow

Dutches: its gonna be amazing

Meanwhile tom heard them

Tom: I will make your day special by taking you somewhere else I don't like you living here since you take the attetion all the time

In adventure bay the pups just got back from the beach watching Zuma with the waves until he got tired and are now at the lookout

Rocky: are we gonna eat now Ryder cause I'm hungry

Rubble: me too ( his stomic growls to prove it witch wakes Zuma up)

Zuma: is it time to eat

Ryder: yup come on pups

So they went up and Ryder filled their bowls

Ryder: you did great Zuma

Zuma: thanks I twyied my best and it wowked I guess

Chase: it doesn't matter Zuma I don't know any other surfers other then you

Skye: me either it looked like you put too much though since you fell asleep on your surfboard

Rocky: at least the waves didn't take you away

Zuma: hehe wight well I'm gonna get mowe sleep if that's okay with you guys

Ryder: its fine Zuma you need it

Zuma yawns: thanks Wyder

He then goes to his pup house and falls asleep

Chase: I think we should also get to sleep as well

Ryder: good idea come on pups

So they all then went to sleep

In Paris

Madam: good night my sweet cats ( as she said that she went to her own bed and fell asleep as well not knowing that her butler took the cats the minute she was out

Tom puts one by one in the crate he made for them and then put that inside a box with some holes for them to breath in and went to a train station and wrote something on it and then gave it to the train conductor and went home

Gonna focus on the cats for now and in the next chapter I will have Madam worrying about her cats

On the train thomas o mally was the first to notice and woke Dutches up

Dutches: what is it

Thomas: we are moving

Dutches: not again

They didn't arrive in adventure bay until evening

The train conductor called the paw patrol to help with the package

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Train conductor: hey Ryder I have this package that another conductor gave to me from France cat you and your pups help get it out its really heavy feels like a lot of animals in here

Ryder: sure no job is too big no pup is to small

They arrive at the train station with Rubble and rocky

Ryder: okay Rubble use your bulldoser to get the package out of the train and put it in rocky's truck

Rubble and rocky: your on it

So they did just that

Rainbow: mom what was that

Dutches: we will find out soon don't worry

They arrive at the lookout and Ryder opens it up and saw cats inside

Chase: can I achoo go inside sir

Ryder: sure chase

The cats were comfused since they never talk to their human before but decided to try it on this one

Dutches: excuse me where are we

Ryder: oh your in adventure bay

Marie: mom were further away from home

Thomas omally: we are not from here we live in Paris

Zuma: wow that's a long way fwom hewe

Berlioz laughed at his voice: why do you talk like that

Zuma glares at him

Dutches: that's not nice Berlioz

Rocky: I'm rocky and that was Zuma with a speech impendment the one who went inside the lookout was chase he can't be near you guys

Sunny: does he not like cats

Ryder: he does he's just allergic to them

Berlioz laughed again: never heard of a dog who's allergic to us

Rainbow rolls her eyes: can you let us out of here

Ryder: sure rocky

Rocky: on it

He asks for a key and unlocks the crate

Rainbow: thanks I need to strech my legs

Skye: oh then let's strech

Marie: got any instraments here I'm in the mood to play

Rocky: sure what kind

Marie: a piano

Rocky: I will see what I can do if I can't find one I'm gonna have to make one don't lose it reuse it

Skye: I can tell you and your family are not around here

Rainbow: yeah we live in Paris with Madam I miss her

Skye: don't worry I'm sure we can get you guys back home

Rainbow hugs her: thanks your the best

Skye: its what we as the paw patrol do help people or animals when ever its needed

Dutches: I see your having fun

Rainbow: they can help us mom

Dutches: that's nice oh what's your name

Skye: oh its Skye (she does a back flip)

Marie: find anything

Rocky: yeah but its a keyboard

Dutches: that would do thanks for trying

Rocky: no problem

Rainbow: they are here to help no matter what

Skye: that's right

Sunny: what are we gonna do mom

Ryder: what do you like to do

Dutches: paint and music but we could try other things

Ryder: well let us show you around first

Next chapter is when the aristocats are shown around town and when Madam looks for them


End file.
